


I see us in black & white

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, David's journal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer has a way with words, Romance, nothing says I love you like breakfast foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: "At 6:37 am, on the day of their first anniversary, Patrick slipped out of bed, careful not to wake David.He walked quietly around the room to grab David’s journal from where he had left it on the nightstand the evening before. He took the little black book to the kitchen and grabbed a pen, then sat down in the breakfast nook and flipped to where the blank pages began."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	I see us in black & white

At 6:37 am, on the day of their first anniversary, Patrick slipped out of bed, careful not to wake David. 

He walked quietly around the room to grab David’s journal from where he had left it on the nightstand the evening before. He took the little black book to the kitchen and grabbed a pen, then sat down in the breakfast nook and flipped to where the blank pages began. 

Without glancing at David’s last entry, he started to write.

_September 3_

_I always thought I’d remember it in color._

_I figured those big moments, the take-your-breath-away and change-your-life-moments, would be in these bright, vibrant swatches of eye-popping colors in my memory._

_But that’s not how it is._

_I remember it with complete clarity, but just in black and white. Maybe it was supposed to be that way - preserved, timeless._

_That moment when someone catches your attention, and you pique theirs. That instant where no one exists but the two of you and you know you have to do everything you can to know them._

_Because your life won’t be complete without them._

_When you see that same look of surprise and amazement in their expression, the very one that you feel that has your heart pounding and your blood racing._

_And you know they feel it, too._

_It catches you off-guard. Puts your world askew. Changes everything you thought you knew, in just one second._

_But then you’re moving toward them._

_Exchanging the first words you’ll ever speak to each other, hearing the voice that will be the echo in your thoughts._

_I just looked up, and there you were._

_Looking back at me._

_I knew there was something happening, something special, something big from the first moment our eyes met._

_And I was right._

_I felt that same way standing across from you at Town Hall, in front of everyone that loves us, knowing from the bottom of my heart that my life would never be complete without you._

_We were in black and white._

_Just the way I remember it._

_The way I remember the moments that changed my life._

_I love you, David. With everything I am._

_Today, tomorrow, forever._

_Happy anniversary._

_xx_

Patrick closed the journal and left it on the table for David to find later and went to start breakfast - decadent vanilla brioche french toast with strawberries and piles of bacon. As he prepared the food, he wondered about the contents of David’s journal, what he’d find if he read it. 

David had never been particularly careful about where he left his journal around Patrick. After he was done writing in it sometimes he’d slip it back in his bed, but more often than not it would lie where he’d been sitting. He would have never left it out in the open when he was at the motel with his family, for fear of prying eyes. 

Patrick had promised he wouldn’t look at it and David trusted that was true, but he had also told Patrick he didn’t mind if he did. While he was curious sometimes, he still thought it was important to let David keep something for himself.

Patrick plated up breakfast and set David’s caramel and cocoa-sprinkled coffee on the table and ran upstairs to wake his husband. He was surprised to see David sitting up and stretching already. He smiled, “Happy anniversary, David.”

David frowned at him, “I woke up alone on the anniversary of my wedding.”

“ _Our_ wedding.” Patrick corrected, sitting down next to him and leaning in for a kiss.

“ _Alone_ , Patrick. The anniversary of the best day of my life, and I woke up _by myself_!” He tossed in a few accusatory-ish hand gestures, just for good measure. 

Patrick bit his lip to keep from laughing. “I’m sorry that was so traumatic for you.” 

“It doesn’t seem like you’re sorry.” David pouted, before puckering his lips and pulling Patrick closer. 

He kissed him again, slowly easing into a deep, sensual tangle of tongues and contented sighs. Eventually, he pulled away, rested his forehead against David’s and said, “I think I can make it up to you…”

David’s eyes light up, “You made breakfast, didn’t you?”

Patrick chuckles, “So that’s why you were awake. C’mon, I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

David padded softly into the room, his Uggs quiet against the wooden floor, as he sniffed at the delicious aromas wafting through the air. “Mmm, I may forgive you now,” he said, sitting down at the table, taking in Patrick’s handiwork.

“That’s what I thought,” Patrick said, grinning. “Enjoy, David.”

“I always do,” he replied, carefully beginning to cut into his french toast. As he maneuvered the knife and fork, he realized his journal was on the table, and far too close to the syrup for his liking. He moved it to the counter at a safer distance from the food, making it a note to grab it after breakfast and record his amazement at having a wedding anniversary to celebrate.

Having left the shower to Patrick after completing his morning routine, David picked up his journal and folded himself up on the couch, pen in hand. What could he even say about what this day meant to him? Patrick represented everything good in his life, everything he didn’t know he’d not only craved, but desperately needed to be happy. 

He flipped the leather-bound book open and looked for the last page he’d written on, but noticed immediately that his handwriting wasn’t the last entry. Patrick had left him a message? He turned back to where Patrick had started writing and began to read. 

Patrick came back downstairs to find David on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, eyelashes still wet with tears. He sat beside David, pulling him close and kissing his temple. “Everything okay?”

“Black and white?” David asked in a whisper.

Patrick noticed his journal on the coffee table and smiled. “Black and white. Timeless. Like all the great romances.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Niall Horan
> 
> Thank you to TrueIllusion for the reading and great thoughts and to Lanime17 for the read!


End file.
